Matias Pudu and Friends
(Spanish: El Pudú Matias y sus Amigos; International: Pudu Toons) is a collective name used by Pudú Producciones for the most of its cartoon characters from its theatrical short series, who are also adapted to television and other media. History Development Animation The animation of is outsourced to Excellent Pencil Studios. Music List of series * Matias Pudu (2000-present) * Koot (2000-present) * Little Amanda (2000-present) * Dr. Malo and Franky (2000-present) * Yermo of Egypt (2000-present) * Seba Skater (2000-present) * Discosaurus (2000-present) * Peter Penguin and Pokey Arctic Fox (2000-present) * Smarty Squirrel and Cranky Badger (2000-present) * Peter and Cat (2001-present) * Outback High (2001-present) * The Cheetah and the Gazelle (2001-present) * Jason, Rachael and Hilda (2001-present) * Security Tim (2001-present) * Botgirl (2001-present) * The Veggie Trio (2001-present) * Aesop's Animated Fables (2002-present) * Club of Young Villains (2002-present) * Devon and Acorns (2002-present) * Racky Raccoon (2002-present) * Agent Chinchilla and Lieutenant Vizcacha (2002-present) * Music Makers (2002-present) * The Home Appliances (2003-present) * The Super Sisters (2003-present) * Pepe the Warrior (2003-present) * Mega Ferrets (2003-present) * Count Dogcula (2003-present) * The Unlucky Otters (2003-2005, as part of The Matias Pudu Show) * Terra and the Eco-Warriors (2003-present) * Rodrigo of La Roja (2003-present) * Alberto and Sally (2003-present) * The Happy Elves (2003-present) * Snowy the Penguin (2004-present) * Officer Wheels (2004-present) * Magirabbit (2004-present) * The Undercover Family (2004-present) * Big Baby (2004-present) * Gordo and Tiny (2004-present) * Lily and Dibbles Dog (2004-present) * Angry Scorpion and the Fennec Twins (2004-present) * Hey Stray Dog! (2004-present) * Ronaldo the Swashbuckler (2005-present) * Clumsy Soldier (2005-present) * AAAAHH!!! Space Aliens (2005-present) * Walden Whale and Donny Dolphin (2005-present) * Ricky and Flappy (2005-present) * The Dastardlies (2006-present) * Goldheart Fox (2006-present) * Doggy and Catty: Private Eyes (2006-present) * Hot Dog Lovers (2006-present) * Fabo and Caty (2006-present) * The Rosa Siblings (2006-present) * Mr. Weatherman (2006-present) * Wolfer and Treetop (2006-present) * Woody, Wendy and the Bear (2007-present) * Mr. Owlman (2007-present) * Dimwit Bear and Angry Fox (2007-present) * Genius Girl and Dumber Boy (2007-present) * Goosy and Toby (2007-present) * The Seagull and the Bear (2007-present) * Rodney Rabbit and Terry Bull (2007-present) * Harry the Kid (2007-present) * Mr. Bluebird and Junior (2007-present) * Space Mice (2007-present) * The Beartons (2007-present) * Ralph, Snappy and Red (2007-present) * Shades the Alley Cat (2007-present) * Rabbit and Vixen (2007-present) * Marlene and the Music Animals (2007-present) * Auntie Otter and Scotty Otter (2007-present) * Dragon and the Kids (2007-present) * The Vulture and the Bug (2007-present) * Sea Mobs (2007-present) * Johnny McCrew and the Detectives (2007-present) * Three Funny Dingoes (2007-present) * Joel and Cuddles (2008-present) * Agent Blue Cat (2009-present) * Pancho Tiger (2009-present) * Aussie Dog (2009-present) * Monseiur Chat the French Chef (2009-present) * Carlos Delivery: Pizza Guy (2009-present) * Wacky Opossum (2010-present) * Millie, Catso and Doggy (2010-present) * Jacky and Fluffy and Friends (2010-present) * Trent and Dandy (2009-present) * Angelica and Darren (2010-present) * The Wacky Ducks (2010-2014, as part of Toon-A-Majigs; 2018-present, as part of Matias Pudu's Awesome Adventures) * Mystic Warriors (2010-2014, as part of Toon-A-Majigs; 2018-present, as part of Matias Pudu's Awesome Adventures) * The Space Adventurer (2010-2014, as part of Toon-A-Majigs; 2018-present, as part of Matias Pudu's Awesome Adventures) * Norbert the Goat (2010-2014, as part of Toon-A-Majigs) * Life in the 6th Grade (2010-2014, as part of Toon-A-Majigs) * The Brave Little Bears (2010-2014, as part of Toon-A-Majigs) * Grace, Willy and Junior (2010-2014, as part of Toon-A-Majigs) * The Three Cookroacketeers (2010-2014, as part of Toon-A-Majigs) * Worker Beavers (2010-2014, as part of Toon-A-Majigs) * Happy and Evie (2010-2014, as part of Toon-A-Majigs; 2018-present, as part of Matias Pudu's Awesome Adventures) * Monkey and Crocodile (2010-2014, as part of Toon-A-Majigs) * Swindler Troubles (2010-2014, as part of Toon-A-Majigs) * Family Mutts (2010-2014, as part of Toon-A-Majigs) * Superfox (2010-2014, as part of Toon-A-Majigs; 2018-present, as part of Matias Pudu's Awesome Adventures as Superfox and Superfoxgirl) * Rapido Rodriguez and the Wild Gatos (2010-2014, as part of Toon-A-Majigs; 2018-present, as part of Matias Pudu's Awesome Adventures) * Jumpy, Kat and the Mice (2010-2014, as part of Toon-A-Majigs) * Axel Armadillo (2010-2014, as part of Toon-A-Majigs; 2018-present, as part of Matias Pudu's Awesome Adventures) * Loretta Bones, Private Detective (2010-2014, as part of Toon-A-Majigs) * Daisy Peaches (2010-2014, as part of Toon-A-Majigs) * Hulala (2010-2014, as part of Toon-A-Majigs) * Dingo and Bat (2010-2014, as part of Toon-A-Majigs; 2018-present, as part of Matias Pudu's Awesome Adventures) * The Heroic Grasshopper (2010-2014, as part of Toon-A-Majigs) * Felipe (2010-2014, as part of Toon-A-Majigs) * Crazy Crow (2010-2014, as part of Toon-A-Majigs; 2018-present, as part of Matias Pudu's Awesome Adventures) * Hans Christian Andersen's Tales (2010-2014, as part of Toon-A-Majigs) * The Marajah Gophers (2010-2014, as part of Toon-A-Majigs) * Gir the Jungle Tiger (2010-2014, as part of Toon-A-Majigs) * Sergeant Bobcat (2010-2014, as part of Toon-A-Majigs; 2018-present, as part of Matias Pudu's Awesome Adventures) * The Middletons (2010-2014, as part of Toon-A-Majigs; 2018-present, as part of Matias Pudu's Awesome Adventures) * Heater Sun and Fluff Snowman (2010-2014, as part of Toon-A-Majigs) * The Raccoon Family (2011-present) * Pepe: A Square in a Round World (2011-present) * Julius the Tabby (2012-present) * Freddy Gorilla and Walter Monkey (2012-present) * Walker Husky (2012-present) * The Happy Hamster (2012-present) * Captain Roland and Henry Horse (2012-present) * Rescue Pets (2012-present) * Johnson and Lucius (2012-present) * Lancy, Lucy and Their Nine Brothers (2012-present) * The Daredevil Foxes (2012-present) * The Bear and the Squirrel (2013-present) * Flippy, Felix and Fanny (2013-present) * Chucky and Patty (2013-present) * Little Orphan Kittens (2013-present) * Buzzard Baron and the Prey Birds (2013-present) * Mr. Cricket and Mr. Cockroach (2013-present) * The Fox and the Mice (2014-present) * Croak-Fu the Karate Frog (2014-present) * Gerald the Lucky Boy (2015-present) * Criminal Badgers (2015-present) * The Biker Cougar Gang (2015-present) * Danny Coyote and Friends (2015-present) * The Cowboy Family (2015-present) * Terry and Martha (2015-present) * Magica the Princess Heroine (2015-present) * Smile Raccoon (2015-present) * Chubby Hound (2015-present) * Birdy Best Friends (2015-present) * Kapow the Horse (2015-present) * Witch Cat (2015-present) * Alexander, Angelina and Andre (2015-present) * Commander Iguana and General Aligator (2015-present) * The Weasels (2016-present) * Emoji Life (2016-present) * The Monster Castle (2016-present) * The VR-Bots (2016-present) * Lovely the Clown (2016-present) * Jake and Carla (2016-present) * The Yellow Puma (2016-present) * José Greyfish (2016-present) * Power Dogs (2017-present) * Robo-Chameleon and Fly-Bot (2017-present) * Rascal Tiger (2017-present) * Nisho: Animal Robot Hero (2017-present) * Gizzy Fox (2017-present) * Rampo and Lacey (2017-present) * Emily Hyena and Karl Kitten (2017-present) * Ace the Game Chapman (2017-present) * Two Bunnies and a Dog (2017-present) * Detective Cat (2017-present) * Gumiworm! (2017-present) * Boopie and Blinky (2017-present) * Heidi Poodle and Grandpa Dog (2017-present) * Fashion Fox and Bandit Rabbit (2017-present) * Prank Jester (2017-present) * Billy Millionaire (2017-present) * Francis and Chalk (2017-present) * The Fish from U.N.D.E.R.W.A.T.E.R. (2017-present) * The Rabbit and the Weasel (2017-present) * The Insane Mice (2017-present) * Hopping Jaguar and Lazy Rhino (2017-present) * Rocker Girls (2017-present) * Captain Laser and Dogbot (2017-present) * King Feathers and his Subjects (2017-present) * Laughter Seals (2017-present) * Agent Jake Red and Yellow Canary (2017-present) * The Cockroach Family (2017-present) * Squirrel Corps (2017-present) * Lola and Magicorn (2017-present) * Cowboy Mongoose and Horseluck (2017-present) * Phil and Liz: Canine Warriors (2017-present) * Wild Bros. (2018-present) * Snickers and Giggles (2018-present) * Cosmic Wolf and Audrey (2018-present) * Mr. Itch and His Family (2018-present, as part of Matias Pudu's Awesome Adventures) * The Canine Mysteries (2018-present, as part of Matias Pudu's Awesome Adventures) * Opera Cat and Listener Cat (2018-present, as part of Matias Pudu's Awesome Adventures) * Wireless Fox (2018-present, as part of Matias Pudu's Awesome Adventures) * Vincent Horse's Bookstore (2018-present, as part of Matias Pudu's Awesome Adventures) * Blinky the Bobcat (2018-present, as part of Matias Pudu's Awesome Adventures) * Power Lion and Wonder Penguin (2018-present, as part of Matias Pudu's Awesome Adventures) * Condor vs. Flytrap (2018-present, as part of Matias Pudu's Awesome Adventures) * The Sport Cats (2018-present, as part of Matias Pudu's Awesome Adventures) * Ben the Teenage Ghost (2018-present, as part of Matias Pudu's Awesome Adventures) * Farm Gang (2018-present, as part of Matias Pudu's Awesome Adventures) * Convertible and Truck (2018-present, as part of Matias Pudu's Awesome Adventures) * The Goodheart Scouts (2018-present, as part of Matias Pudu's Awesome Adventures) * Crook Raccoons (2018-present, as part of Matias Pudu's Awesome Adventures) * The Fantasy Explorers (2018-present, as part of Matias Pudu's Awesome Adventures) * Rover and Reignald (2018-present, as part of The Gordo and Tiny Show) * The Spy Elephant Family (2018-present, as part of The Gordo and Tiny Show) * Go-Go Robot (2018-present, as part of The Gordo and Tiny Show) * Dizzy Duck and Gill Goose (2018-present, as part of The Gordo and Tiny Show) * Yin-Yang Hound (2018-present, as part of The Gordo and Tiny Show) * Caveman's First Stories (2018-present, as part of The Gordo and Tiny Show) * The Truck and the Tool (2018-present, as part of The Gordo and Tiny Show) * The Adventures of Richard McMoney (2019-present) * Percy Koala (2019-present) * Freddy the Silly Kangaroo (2019-present) * Super Animal League (2019-present) * Sleepy Turtle (2019-present) * Lonnie and Squeaky: Secret Detectives (2019-present) * The Smart Rabbit and the Beaver (2019-present) * Kittyheart and Gerald (2019-present) * Funny Stories (2019-present; webseries in the Matias Pudu and Friends website) TV series * The Matias Pudu Show (2003-2006) * Matias Pudu, P.I. (2006-2007) * The Fantastic Stories of Matias Pudu (2007-present) * The Little Amanda and Sugarpup Show (2007-2010; 2018-present) * Matias Pudu Laugh-O-Lympics (2008-2010) * Toon-A-Majigs (2010-2014) * Wolfer and Treetop: A Matias Pudu Production (2010-2018) * Matias Pudu's Crazy Speedway (2014-2017) * Steven, Booboo, Lancy and Lucy: A Matias Pudu Production (2016-present) * Matias Pudu's Awesome Adventures (2018-present) * Chilean Hero League: A Matias Pudu Production (2021-present) * Matias Pudu and Friends' Olympics * Matias Pudu Legends (2024-present) * The Dynamic Trio (2029-present) * Young Toons: A Matias Pudu Production (202?-present) * Pudutitans Unleashed (202?-present) * The Life of Matias Pudu (202?-present) * Ricky, Flappy and Pals (202?-present) * Dr. Malo, Amanda and Franky: A Matias Pudu Production (202?-present) * The Raccoon Family's Adventures: A Matias Pudu Production * Loretta Bones, Private Detective * Matias Pudu's Worldwide Treasure Hunt * Matias Pudu's Wonderful Stories * Pudu Town * The Adventures of Agent, Biscuit and Alice * Superfox and Superfoxgirl: A Matias Pudu Production * Little Amanda and the Pudú Girls: A Matias Pudu Production * Agent Chinchilla and Lieutenant Vizcacha * The Gordo and Tiny Show * Kid Pudu: A Matias Pudu Production * Kitten Trio Characters List of characters Movies Theatrical * The Koot Movie (2006) * Mythical Symphony: A Matias Pudu Movie (2010) * Pudu Around the World (2012) * The Matias Pudu-Peter and Cat Movie (2014) * The Little Amanda Movie (2016) * Matias Pudu's 1st Movie (2017) * Matias Pudu and Friends: Attack of the Aliens (2018) * Matias Pudu and Friends: Mice to the Rescue! (2019) * Fabian Fox Havoc! (2019, cameo appearences-only) * Space Soccer (2020) * Matias Pudu and Friends: Puduvestigators (2020) * Matias Pudu Strikes Back! (2025) Direct-to-video/DVD/Blu-ray * Matias Pudu's Tell Stories series (2007-present) * High-Flying Adventure-inspired film * Tunes: Rabbits Run-inspired film * * * * * *''Matias Pudu and Friends: The Five Musketeers'' (2016) * Video games *''Matias Pudu and Friends: Learning Adventure'' (2001) *''Matias Pudu's 8-Bit Madness'' (2003) *''Peter and Cat: The Great Escapade'' (2004) *''World of Matias Pudu Online'' (2005-2016) *''Matias Pudu: Plant Clearence!'' (2006) *''Matias Pudu and Friends: Party'' (2008) *''Matias Pudu and Friends: Dancing Beats'' (2010) *''Little Amanda: Bubble Throwup'' (2011) *''Matias Pudu and Friends: To the Rescue!'' (2013) *''Matias Pudu and Friends at Copa America 2015'' (2015) *''Matias Pudu and Friends: Hoverboard Racing'' (2016) *''Super Agent Blue Cat'' (2017) *''Matias Pudu and Friends: Cloning Trouble'' (2018) *''Lego Matias Pudu and Friends: Quest for the World-Brick'' (2019) *''Fabian Fox Havoc!: The Video Game'' (2019, cameo appearences-only) *''Angelica and Darren: Journey in the 1930s'' (2020) *''The Undercover Family: Mission Robotic'' (2021) *''Cartoon Slots'' (2023) *''WarnerMedia: Battle for the Multiverse'' (2025) Specials *''Matias Pudu and Friends: Christmas Madness'' (2006) *''Matias Pudu and Friends: The Spooky Stories'' (2008) *''Matias Pudu and Friends: Fiestas Patrias Follies'' (2010) *''Matias Pudu and Friends: Lovely Daze!'' (2011) *''Matias Pudu and Friends: Prankin' in April'' (2013) *''Matias Pudu and Friends: Easter Antics'' (2015) *''Matias Pudu and Friends: Amandiocchia'' (2017) *''Matias Pudu and Friends: 1001 Pudu Tales'' (2017) *''Matias Pudu and Friends: Worldwide Rescue'' (2018) *''Matias Pudu and Friends: Gerald, Claire and Spicy's Wishing Island'' (2018) *''A Matias Pudu Christmas Carol'' (2019) *''Chilean Animation History with Matias and Fabian'' (2020) Comics *''Matias, Chopper and Antonia Comics'' (2017-present) *''Matias Pudu and Friends'' (2018-present) Theme park attractions International broadcasting South America *Canal 13 (Chile, 2000-2018) *Canal Pudú (Chile, 2002-present) *TVN (Chile, 2018-present) *Magic Kids (Argentina, 2000-2005) *Paka Paka (Argentina, 2011-present) *Rede Globo (Brazil, 2001-present) *Señal Colombia (Colombia, 2006-present) *Latina Televisión (Peru, 2003-2009) *Teledoce (Uruguay, 2000-2015) *Nickelodeon Latin America (2004-2007) *Cartoon Network Latin America (2013-present) *Boomerang Latin America (2014-present) *Kawaii Box Latin America (2018-present) *Disney XD Latin America (2020-present) *Disney Zoog (2020-present) *GMAT Kids Latin America (2021-present) USA *Cartoon Network (2000-present) *Boomerang (2001-2014) *The WB/The CW (2003-2007, as part of Kids' WB/''The CW4Kids'') *GMAT Kids (2011-present) *The Hub/Discovery Family (2013-present) *Disney Channel (2015-present) *Kawaii Box (2018-present) *Disney Zoog (2020-present) Canada *Teletoon (2000-2012) *City (2007-present) *Cartoon Network Canada (2012-present) *Disney Channel Canada (2015-present) *Kawaii Box Canada (2018-present) *Disney Zoog (2020-present) *GMAT Kids Canada (2021-present) Mexico *Canal 5 (2000-2002) *Azteca 7 (2004-present) *Nickelodeon Latin America (2004-2007) *Canal Once (2016-present) *Cartoon Network Latin America (2013-present) *Boomerang Latin America (2014-present) *Kawaii Box Latin America (2018-present) *Disney XD Latin America (2020-present) *Disney Zoog (2020-present) *GMAT Kids Latin America (2021-present) Spain *La 2 de TVE (2001-2008) *Neox (2008-present) *Cartoon Network (2002-2013) *Boomerang (2009-2011) *Disney Channel (2011-present) *Boing (2013-present) *Kawaii Box Spain (2018-present) *GMAT Kids Spain (2021-present) Portugal *RTP1 (2001-2006) *RTP2 (2001-present) *Canal Panda (2004-2008) *Biggs (2009-present) *Cartoon Network (2013-present) Germany *Das Erste *KiKA *ZDF *Super RTL *Boomerang *Cartoon Network *ProSieben Italy *Rai *Italia 1 *Cartoon Network *Boing *Rai Gulp *Disney Channel *Disney XD France *TF1 *M6 *Canal J *Canal+ Family *Boing *Boomerang *Cartoon Network *Kawaii Box France (2018-present) *GMAT Kids France (2021-present) Greece Netherlands Poland Denmark Ireland Finland United Kingdom *BBC One (2000-2017) *ITV (2018-present) *Toon Disney UK (2000-2001) *Fox Kids (2000-2003) *Cartoon Network UK (2005-present) *Kix! (2009-2011) *Nickelodeon UK (2013-present) *Pop Max (2016-present) *Kawaii Box UK (2018-present) *GMAT Kids UK (2021-present) Japan *WOWOW *TV Asahi *Cartoon Network Japan China *CCTV-14 India *Sahara One *Cartoon Network India *Pogo *Sony Yay Thailand Philippines South Korea Pakistan Iran Israel Syria Saudi Arabia Qatar Australia *Network Ten *Seven *Boomerang Australia *Cartoon Network Australia *Disney XD Australia Shorts See /List of shorts Cancelled projects See /Cancelled projects Promotions See /List of Promotions Food promotions The food promotions has its own page: /Food promotions Merchandise See /Merchandising Home media releases *20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (2000-2017) *Warner Bros. Home Video (2003-present; TV shows-only) *Universal Home Entertainment (2018-present) Licensing deals Comics *IDW Publishing *ECC Ediciones *Panini *Salo *Bongo Comics Theme Parks South America *Fantasilandia (Chile, 2001-present) *Matias Pudu's World of Toons (2006-present) USA *Knott's Berry Farm (2002-2006) *Universal Parks and Resorts (2006-present) UK Toys *Hasbro *Mattel *Lego *Imexporta *Playmobil *Sparks Restaurants *McDonald's *Burger King *Doggis *KFC *Taco Bell Merchandising Food and Drinks Other Gallery Logos Matias Pudu and Friends Logo.png|The series' official logo Pudu Toons Logo.png|The series' official international logo Title Cards Characters El Pudú Matías.png|Matias Pudu Trivia *'' '' is inspired by Paramount Pictures' Noveltoons/''Harveytoons'', Hanna-Barbera's The Huckleberry Hound Show, MGM Cartoons, Disney's The Disney Afternoon, Cartoon Network's Cartoon Cartoons, Terrytoons, Warner Bros.' Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'', 20th Century Fox's Foxtoons, Sony's Reilly Toons, Lionsgate's Gates Toons, Power Bulldog Cartoons' Powertoons, GMAT's Awesome Beats, Estrella Argentina Studios' Ferrétoons and Wonder Sun Cartoons' Wondertoons because of the collective cartoons like this before. *The English dub for the franchise are provided by and Power Bulldog Dubbing. *''The Yellow Puma'' and Blinky the Bobcat are the only series in the franchise to have silent characters. *Despite the franchise itself having anthropomorphic animals and objects in most of the series, Little Amanda, Dr. Malo and Franky, Security Tim, Botgirl, Club of Young Villains, Terra and the Eco-Warriors, Rodrigo of La Roja, The Undercover Family, Lily and Dibbles Dog, Ronaldo the Swashbuckler, Clumsy Soldier, Mr. Weatherman, Genius Girl and Dumber Boy, Harry the Kid, Dragon and the Kids, Carlos Delivery: Pizza Guy, Angelica and Darren, The Middletons, Magica the Princess Heroine, The VR-Bots, Lovely the Clown, Jake and Carla, Prank Jester, Rocker Girls, Captain Laser and Dogbot, Lola and Magicorn and Ben the Teenage Ghost are the only ones in the franchise to have humans. *There are different styles of animation for the series: **The art styles for most of the series such as Matias Pudu, Koot, Discosaurus, Peter and Cat, Racky Raccoon, Agent Chinchilla and Lieutenant Vizcacha, Smarty Squirrel and Cranky Badger, Music Makers, Mega Ferrets, Alberto and Sally, Count Dogcula, The Unlucky Otters, Snowy the Penguin, Officer Wheels, Big Baby, Lily and Dibbles Dog, Angry Scorpion and the Fennec Twins, Walden Whale and Donny Dolphin, Fabo and Caty, Hot Dog Lovers, Mr. Weatherman, The Weasels, Lovely the Clown, The Yellow Puma, José Greyfish, Blinky the Bobcat, The Raccoon Family, The Fox and the Mice, Agent Blue Cat, Gerald the Lucky Boy, Robo-Chameleon and Fly-Bot, Prank Jester and Rampo and Lacey, is inspired by Warner Bros., Disney, Hanna-Barbera, Walter Lantz, Paramount Cartoon Studios, Terrytoons and MGM cartoons. **The art styles for Jake and Carla, The VR-Bots, Pepe the Warrior, Terra and the Eco-Warriors, Rodrigo of La Roja, The Undercover Family, Ronaldo the Swashbuckler, Ace the Game Chapman and Ben the Teenage Ghost are inspired by DC Comics/Marvel comics and 1970s-1980s action cartoons. **The art style for AAAAHH!!! Space Aliens is inspired by Xilam's Space Goofs, Oggy and the Cockroaches and Zig and Sharko. **The art styles for Dr. Malo and Franky and Gordo and Tiny are inspired by Cow and Chicken and I Am Weasel. **The art styles for Little Amanda, The Rosa Siblings and Lancy, Lucy and Their Nine Brothers are inspired by comic strips. **The art styles for Club of Young Villains, The Super Sisters, Magirabbit, Nisho: Animal Robot Hero and Goldheart Fox are inspired by The Powerpuff Girls and Wander Over Yonder. **The art style for The Happy Elves and Clumsy Soldier is inspired by Jim Davis' art style. **The art style for Pepe: A Square in a Round World is inspired by web cartoons and 80's video games. **The art style for The Dastardlies is inspired by Jay Ward cartoons. **The art style for Angelica and Darren is inspired by Manuel Garcia Ferré's cartoons. **The art style for Ricky and Flappy is inspired by early Disney/''Mickey Mouse'' and Felix the Cat cartoons, Max Fleischer's cartoons and 1930s Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'' shorts. **The art style for Joel and Cuddles is inspired by Kaput and Zosky. **The art style for The Monster Castle is inspired by Count Duckula. **The art style for Wolfer and Treetop is inspired by Samurai Jack. **The art style for Emoji Life is inspired by Swampy "Jeff" Marsh and Dan Povenmire's cartoons. **The art style for Gumiworm! is inspired by Pendleton Ward's cartoons. **The art style for Boopie and Blinky and The Sport Cats is inspired by Klasky Csupo cartoons. **''The Home Appliances'' have live-action backgrounds, while the objects are animated. *The broadcasting rights for are owned by WarnerMedia. *The franchise has a total of 210 short series. Poll How do you think about Matias Pudu and Friends? Cool Nice Good Kinda Bad Ugly Horrible!! Category:Content Category:Pudú Producciones Category:Shorts Category:Franchises Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:Cartoons Category:Chilean Category:English Dub Category:2000 Category:G-Rated films